All We Need Is Love
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Pointless fluff. Morgana finds out she's pregnant with Quintuplets and tells her husband Merlin.


Title: All We Need Is Love

...

Summary: Pointless fluff. Morgana finds out she's pregnant with Quintuplets and tells her husband Merlin.

...

"Quintuplets."

Merlin's ears are ringing as he stares at his wife of two beautiful years. He actually has no idea how many babies a quintuplet contains, but it's more than three, and he's still trying to process what that means. His throat suddenly feels very dry as he tries his hardest to focus on breathing.

Inhale... Exhale. Inhale... Exhale. Inha—Exha—In—In—In—.

"Merlin, breathe." Morgana worriedly says as she goes to him.

Merlin ends up stumbling back, landing harshly on his buttocks. In the middle of brea— hyperventilating, oxygen had become scarce in his brain and he'd suddenly felt dizzy. "I'm—", he swallows before continuing. "I'm fine." he scoffs, even as his vision begins to spin.

Morgana kneels down beside him and hugs his head to her chest. "You're not fine, Merlin." she says softly and pulls away to look at him. "And it's okay." she gives him a soothing expression. "Five babies is a lot to—".

"Five?!" Merlin asks incredulously. He quickly adjusts his expression and his volume, whispering, "Five? That's like— a basketball team."

Morgana grins at him as she affectionately runs her fingers through his hair. "I know…" she trails off and gives him a curious look. "How do you feel about that?"

Merlin looks around, sighing heavily. "I mean I did just land on my ass. Probably fumbled the _Best Dad Reaction_ award along the way."

Morgana chuckles, shaking her head at him. "Your reaction is understandable." she shrugs. "I cried hysterically for three hours straight, and had to stay at the hospital until my doctor deemed it safe for me to drive back."

Merlin sighs as he looks down between them, placing his hands on her belly. "It's just… five babies at one time is…"

"I know." Morgana nods. "People with one baby always complain about the lack of sleep. I can't imagine we'll be sleeping at all when they get here."

Merlin leans forward, burying his face into his wife's neck. "Five babies." he mumbles. "Why'd you have to be so fertile?"

Morgana laughs and playfully smacks the back of her husband's head. "You mean why'd _you_ have to have such a high sperm count?"

Merlin pulls away to smile at her. "This is— wow, five babies. We're set for life."

Morgana nods, then grins at her husband, mirth dancing in her eyes. "I don't know… I think we could make two or three more, right?"

Merlin makes a face at her, though he knows she's joking. "Are we going for a baseball team? Or maybe just shoot straight for FIFA?"

The young couple share a laugh as they settle back against the wall in their living room. Morgana looks at her husband, and asks seriously. "Honestly though… how do you really feel about having five babies?"

Merlin takes his time to answer. "Well… on one hand, I'm freaking out a little bit. It still feels surreal. But on the other hand, five little humans that are the spitting image of us, running around our house breaking things could be beautiful."

Morgana smiles lovingly at her husband. This is why she loves him so much. No matter how big the challenge, or how absurd something seems, Merlin always finds a way to make things work. He never has been, nor will he ever be a quitter. She reaches up and kisses him deeply before pulling away and smiling at him. "Good. Because I can't exactly just ask my uterus to take back the other four babies. We have five babies on the way and we better be prepared for them."

Merlin laughs as he finally finds the strength to get up off the ground. He pulls Morgana along with him and walks them towards the couch. "Before we start preparing though, I think we should celebrate our five babies." he wriggles his eyebrows at her. "We should celebrate five times."

Morgana giggles as she pushes him onto the couch and straddles him. Just as she leans down to kiss him again, Merlin suddenly stops her by placing his hands on her shoulders. She looks confusedly at him. "What?"

Merlin looks from her eyes, to her stomach, and back. "If we keep— you know?" he gestures between them. "…having sex, will more babies be added?"

Morgana blinks at her husband before she erupts with laughter. She knows he doesn't know squat about babies and how pregnancies work, but it's still hilarious that he thinks having sex might add more babies to her womb. She shakes her head and wipes at the tears escaping her eyes as she replies, "I'm not a microwave, Merlin.". She playfully pokes his side. "I'm already pregnant. Adding more sex to my life won't just add more babies to the five we already have on the way."

Merlin practically deflates with relief. "Oh okay. Good. Five is already a lot. I like the FIFA idea, just maybe not now." he jokes. Morgana shakes her head and smiles as she finally kisses him again.

About an hour later, the young couple lay side by side, covered in sweat, and panting hard. Morgana shakes her head and laughs as she kisses her husbands chest. "No wonder we're having five babies."

Merlin chuckles as he pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. "As long as you're the one carrying my children, we can have as many as you want."

Morgana can't help but be touched by those words. She looks up at him and smiles, touching his cheek affectionately. "Really?"

Merlin nods confidently. "Of course."

"Even with all the hospital bills, the baby clothes, diapers, food, and Lord knows what else?"

Merlin smiles and kisses her. "Even then. It'll be hard, no doubt about it. But it's _us_. All we had was love when we met. And in the end, all we'll _ever_ need is love."

The young couple shares another long kiss, full of promises, full of hope, and full of love.

…

A/N: Sap fest, I know. But I'm a sap and I'm sure all of you guys know that. Anyways, this is just a sort of pointless, fluffy one-shot I thought would be a cute idea to write. Hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading and please review!

PS. I'll be updating HE IS MINE next, and then I'll be posting an update of THE MAD PRINCE.

-McDiggin'It


End file.
